Caleb Harlem Wright
Caleb Harlem Wright, the fastest boy in the whole galaxy. Able to run so fast that everything seems to be standing completely still. Not to mention, he has a secret identity as the superhero the Crimson. Personality Caleb is not your average boy. But, he's also not your average human survivor. You won't find him pulling extraordinary pranks on someone. Or being a moody and depressing child, holed up in his bedroom. He isn't the most popular or an outcast the lives on the fringes of the humans new found hierarchy. He's not the most sane human you will ever meet. After meeting him you'll be at a loss for words and the only explanation to give this child's personality is; 'He's been watching too much T.V.'. And he does just that. Almost every single phrase he says comes from a cartoon, a comic book, or the back of a cereal box. He aspires to be, and always has, a superhero. He's heard all the debates, all the reasons why he shouldn't be a hero, but he doesn't care. It's his life's ambition to be able to wear tight suits, leap from building to building, and with the superpowers he has oddly acquired, he finds that it is his duty to do so. Even going so far as to come up with his own superhero name, as if his own human looks and white hair wouldn't give away his identity. His outlook on life is very childish and based off of a comic book. There are only good and evil people. No gray area. And when confronted with anti-heroes, he doesn't know how to approach them. He's very courageous and in his own little way very heroic. He loves doing good deeds and helping people, but he is still excruciatingly humble. Not taking credit even when credit is due. While these are all nice qualities to have in a superhuman, he still has a lot of problems. First of all, being his lack of an education. All he knows is street smarts. Book smarts are something he has yet to received. This hardworking hero is oddly enough clumsy. Barely being able to keep his shoe laces tied without instantly collapsing. Usually he is mocked by this. While he is a hero, he isn't very loyal if he finds that he is on the losing side, he will change sides almost instantly, abandoning you. This comes from his past and not being able to trust many people on a personal level. While he tries to be a hero, he is often lazy. Reluctant to saving the damsel in distress, not because of fear, but out of convenience for himself. He sees himself as a hero, but to others he might be more of a villain. It isn't his fault, he's just confused and highly conflicted. Caleb takes a liberty to use his powers when ever he wants, no matter the situation. If he wants a smoothie he'll blend it together by using his superspeed. For someone who wants the dangerous job of becoming a hero, Caleb isn't very tolerant to pain. He cries like a baby when he gets hurt and will beg you for a band aid if he needs too. He's been hurt many times, and has devised a quick and easy way to get out of being in a situation which would cause pain. Run like mad. And it seems God blessed him with the ability to run anywhere at any time. No matter what. Speaking of God, Caleb might be the only Christian of the human colony left. His parents brought him up strict and religiously. But he still utters the occasional curse if you push him to it. For a boy with a past like his, he is very lenient when it comes to insults, he doesn't like confrontation and will let you run all over him without even putting up a fight. And if he does put up a fight, it's a very poor one. He has a very low level of logic skills and as said again, not very bright. He can be easily swayed by any mildly intelligent person. Caleb doesn't like being alone. He has a kind of fear to be abandoned by someone. It was one of the defining moments of his life when he finally went on the spaceship. Even though he knew that he was leaving all he knew. Speaking of his mental incapabilities, he is quite frail mentally, he'll be crushed if someone abandons him, or if he has to make a touch decision. Caleb loves being in crowds. It's the only time when he feels truly safe. He's very boisterous and self-confident. Almost nothing can dethrone him from his seat on the self-righteous throne. While not necessarily a prankster, Caleb likes to goof around, and not be serious all the time. He rarely can be seen without a smile on his face, and when he's not smiling, he's either dead, or just had two of his legs blown off in a massive explosion that killed millions. Caleb acts like a kid that just went to Disney World for the first time. He still thinks girls are 'icky' but is 'experimenting' lets say with the other gender. He gets tongue tied very easily when talking to girls. Rarely does he ever does he feel comfortable around them. He also has a very limited vocabulary you say 'porn' he thinks 'corn'. Adult phrases mean absolutely nothing to him. But he's still a kid, and hasn't had much time to do kid friendly things. History Caleb was born by normal means in Italy. He was an odd child because he was born albino. His fair skin and white hair, mingled with red eyes made him an outcast. But he still liked to gain friends, they just didn't like to get to know him. He'd often be bullied because of this, but his mother was always there to comfort him and stitch up the wounds on his broken heart. His father was a stoic man, and taught him all about the ways of government, though Caleb never truly listened. When the spaceships came, Caleb was the last one on, because he wouldn't let go of his mothers hand. He brought at least ten pictures of her on the spaceship trip and lost nine of them. He still keeps one wallet photo tucked in his pocket to this day. So far, no one has ever seen his superpower in action because of his superspeed makes him near invisible He was very ambitious in Sigma , he saw it as his job to be come the protector of every single citizen without prejudice. He even developed his own superhero costume, he had purchased with his own cash, because truly, all alien clothes looked like superhero costumes. Len Abduction Arc During the time of the Len Abduction arc, Caleb was onto something other than focusing on the girl. Instead, he was putting his powers to good use. His first example of this was when he set up base camp for his superhero operations, but not before realizing that two humans already populated his cave, boys named: Ronny and Raimaru. He thought of both of them as strange, and lied to them about his real name, developing the alias of 'Donald'. Also that day, he discovered what his superhero name should be, 'Crimson'. As he wore bright red on his costume, red was what he saw behind his goggles, and because red was the coolest color he could think of. Though, it was weeks before he actually used his superhero skills for good. Using his superspeed, he saved a girl from being attacked from two aliens, though not before they managed to inject her with some type of liquid which he missed. While he saved the girl, a boy arrived before he could take the credit for it. He disappeared before the girl would get a good look at him, though this turned out to be in vain, as he turned out to be the roommate of this girl. Strengths and Weaknesses Caleb's power of extreme superspeed allows him to travel faster than light itself, and have extraordinarily fast relexes and reaction time. When running he can build enough velocity to punch right through anyone who gets in his way, or simply vibrate his molecules fast enough to pass right through the object. But this comes at a price, for one cannot obtain energy without losing something in return; in this case, chemical energy. His stomach is like a gas tank, and his energy is used up very quickly when running at high speeds. Category:Characters Category:Humans